True confessions and hidden lies
by SaturnMax
Summary: This is a YohRen, HoroRen story. Horo and Yoh try to tell Ren how they feel towards him but he wont tell them how he feels towards them. When Horo starts feeling weird another person is involved. And Why does Hao become involved? I suck at summeries.
1. Confessions

SaturnMax: Hiya all. I have finally decided to give Shaman King its own ficcy.

Ren: About time.

SM: Did I just use the Japanese version of your name?

Ren: Yes I believe you did.

SM: Damn. Alright I'll use the non-dubbed names. Even though I haven't got the slightest clue about that series, damn English and having it cut. Okay, it's Yoh/Ren, Horo/Ren. I don't want to say anything at the end of the chapter so I'm saying now, please Read and Review, I don't even care if there Flames.

* * *

At Yoh's house.

* * *

_I have to tell him how I feel_. Yoh thought to himself. He had been meaning to tell Ren for a while, only a couple of years. Ren, of course was oblivious to the way Yoh felt towards him. 

Yoh walked the halls of his house nervously he had told himself for the pass few days that he would tell the Chinese shaman everything. Yoh was so in a daze that he didn't notice when he walked into Horohoro.

Horohoro also seemed to not be paying attention to where he was going. "Hey, Yoh." Horo said softly. "What are you doing up so early?"

Yoh blushed slightly but covered it up with a laugh. "Just waiting for Ren to get up. I have something I want to say to him."

Horo now seemed very interested. "That's why I'm up. I have to speak with Ren as well." He stated.

Yoh nodded to himself "What do you want to say to Ren?" He asked causally.

Horo blushed. "Um . . . just something to tell him. Well more of a confession really." He muttered more to himself then to Yoh.

"What kind of a confession?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"No reason."

"What do you want to say to him?"

"Something."

"What kind of 'something'?"

"A special kind of 'something'."

Yoh and Horo glared at each other for a while. Both knowing what the other intended to say to Ren, and wanting therefore to see Ren first. At that point Ren walked down the hall. Yoh and Horo both ran to him.

"Hi!" They said in unison, which freaked Ren out a little. "Can I speak to you?" Again at the same time.

"No." Ren said simply.

"Why not?" Yoh asked carefully.

"I don't fell like talking to two imbeciles early in the morning." Ren stated uncaringly.

"I'm not an imbecile." Horo said hurt.

"Yes you are." Ren spoke back, walking away.

Both Yoh and Horo watched him go. "He has a nice butt." Horo said dreamily. Yoh hit him over the head. "Hey."

Yoh and Horo both walked into the kitchen defeated. There was no Anna to boss them about; Yoh had broken of the engagement with Anna under the pretence of loving another woman, which in all honestly wasn't that far from the truth although one would not dare call Ren a woman. Chocolove was away for the weekend at a function called "How to get funny and impress your friends by saying jokes that they _will_ actually laugh at." Ren found it in the newspaper and signed Chocolove up at once saying "If you must tell jokes, at least try and tell decent ones." Manta was with Lyserg in England, for heaven know what reasons. And Ryu was with the Dead Enders.

The only people in the house were Horo, Yoh and Ren. And it seemed like the first two intended to tell the later their feelings for him. Yoh and Horo were exchanging death glares when yet again Ren entered. He was in his fighting trousers with no top on, he had a towel around his shoulders, his hair was wet and wasn't in its usual spike. His purple hair was long, his locks glistening in the light from the windows, shimmering even more then they would have because they were wet. In this style it made his face more angelic and his golden eyes seemed to have more character to them.

Horo and Yoh gaped at him when he entered; neither of them had seen his hair down before. They watched him walk to the fridge and get out a carton of milk. "What are you looking at?" Ren snapped at them before drinking his milk.

"Nothing!" They both answered quickly, and then glared at each other.

"Whatever." Ren finished his milk then threw the empty carton in the bin. "If you need me I'll be training outside." Ren took a hair band of his wrist and tied his hair up, not in the spike but a pony tail type thing.

After a while Yoh got up and walked outside, Horo was still in shock. Ren was doing push-ups in the garden and Yoh just watched him, halfway through a push-up Ren placed one arm behind his back and did them one handed. Finally Ren stood up and looked over at Yoh curiously. "Pass me the towel." Ren said.

Yoh looked around and Saw that the towel that was previously round Ren's neck was lying on the porch. "Here." Yoh said throwing the towel to his friend. Yoh continued watching him as he wiped the sweat away from his face and chest.

Ren glanced at Yoh watching him. "Why is it that you and the snow bunny keep looking at me oddly?" Ren asked.

Yoh stepped foreword slightly. "Ren, I have got something really important to say to you." Ren nodded and walked over to the porch and sat down. Yoh sat next to him, "I have been meaning to tell you something for the longest time." It was harder then Yoh thought it would be. Ren was just looking, his golden eyes taking in everything about Yoh. "What I mean is . . . You know you're my best friend?" Ren looked a little shocked but nodded. "And that I care deeply for my friends." Ren nodded again. "I care more for you then any of my other friends. More then I did for Anna."

Ren just looked at him. "I don't understand." Ren admitted.

Yoh looked down at the grass. "I care for you more then a friend, more then I should for my best friend." Yoh turned back to a very confused Ren. "I think, I love you Tao Ren."

Ren turned his face forward. "I have to train, Yoh." He got up and threw his towel down as he got up and started doing sit-ups at the same spot he was previously doing push-ups, ignoring Yoh completely.

Yoh watched him for awhile unsure if he had been rejected or not. Deciding to not interrupt Ren while he was training, the last person who did that ended up in ER (cough Chocolove cough) he got up and left. When he entered the main room Horo was there. "What did you say to him?" He asked softly.

"I told him how I felt." Yoh stated.

"How did he take it?" Horo asked nervously. "Did he feel the same for you?"

"I don't know. He just said he had to train."

"Do you think I have a shot?" Horo asked. Yoh shrugged.

"Do I?" Yoh asked. Horo shrugged.

* * *

Later on

* * *

Ren still had his hair in a pony tail (a/n I like the pony tail) but had put on his battle shirt. Ren was sitting in the main room reading his book peacefully, and then Horo came in. "Hi Ren." 

Ren sighed deeply. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Horo said. "Cant I just come in and say hi to you?"

"No." Ren answered shortly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Please, it won't take long?"

"No!"

"No, to it not taking long?"

"No!"

"Or no to talking to you?"

"Yes."

"So I can talk to you?"

"What? No!"

"You know that I am talking to you already?"

"Fine what do you want?" Ren said completely annoyed.

Horo smiled and sat next to Ren. "Can you put the book down?" Ren glared at him and put a marker in his book and put it down. "Do you hate me?"

"No." Ren answered slowly. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I get on your nerves."

"Horo, that isn't exactly a hard thing to do." Ren admitted.

Horo tried to look Ren in the eye, which is hard when the said person is looking at the floor. "Ren for some time I've been meaning to tell you something. About how I feel towards you. It's just that you're a hard person to tell this kind of thing to." Horo took a deep breath then said in one go before he lost his nerve. "Iloveyou." Ren looked confused, so Horo tried again. "I love you."

Ren stood up, picked up his book and left the room. When Horo tried to look at his face it was unreadable. After some time Yoh came in. "How'd it go?"

Horo looked up at his friend. "Same as you I guess."

"So, what now?" Yoh asked.

"Try and get Ren to say something to us about it, I guess." Horo answered sadly.

* * *

Later, again

* * *

Yoh and Horo were in their room talking about random guy things. Ren walked in and looked at them both. Yoh and Horo had stopped talking. "Why did you both say that to me?" Ren asked. "Is it one of your strange jokes or games?" 

Yoh stared at Ren, _How can he even think that_? He wondered. "No, never!" Horo yelled. "What do you think about it?"

"I rather not think about those kinds of things." Ren said and exited the room completely forgetting about why he went in there to start with. Ren walked outside and jumped up to grab hold of the roof, he pulled himself up and sat down staring at the stars.

Yoh followed Ren, telling Horo that he needed some air. Yoh did what Ren did and watched Ren looking at the stars. "Aren't they pretty?" Yoh said. Ren nodded. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Do what you want." Ren answered. "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked after Yoh had sat down.

"Of course." Yoh said bewildered. "Why would I lie to you?"

Ren looked at Yoh then back at the heavens. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Yoh asked, really not knowing what Ren meant.

Ren laughed. "Why do you feel that way towards me?"

Yoh looked at him trying to put his feelings into words was hard enough but coming up with the reasons for them completely impossible. "Because you're . . . you."

"That doesn't make any sense to me."

"I love everything about you." Yoh decided to go with the easy way out.

"Examples."

Yoh sighed. He wanted Ren to at least except his love, not try to analyse it. "I like you hair, especially when it's not in that spike."

"I like it in a spike."

"Then why isn't it in one now?"

"Because I couldn't be bothered to do it today."

"Anyway." Yoh continued, hoping not to anger Ren, even though Yoh thought he was cute when he was angry. "I like how you always act strong, even when you don't feel it. I like how your eyes have so much emotion in them. And I think you look hot." Yoh ended with a silly grin. "So what do you have to say?"

"Nothing." Ren said flatly. "I can't change what you feel. And at the moment I'm confused about how I feel so I don't want to even begin to understand what you feel."

Yoh decided to take his chances. He moved from beside Ren to behind him. The Chinese shaman either didn't notice or didn't care about Yoh's movement. Yoh then slide his hands around Ren's waist very carefully, Ren blushed a deep red at that but didn't stop him and pretended that he didn't notice. Yoh took this as a sign and lightly pulled Ren closer so his head rested on Yoh chest. Ren closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the shaman holding him.

"I love you." Yoh muttered softly. Yoh lightly slide one hand under Ren's shirt so he could feel Ren's muscles. Ren closed his eyes tighter and mumbled something under his breath. Yoh withdrew his hand and left it at holding Ren close to him. They sat there for an hour not changing their position even slightly. It was one the best nights in Yoh's life.


	2. Possesion over a Tao

SM: Aww wasn't that sweet. So I have decided that you get to choose who Ren ends up with, if anyone.

Ren: You're leaving my love life in the hands of the readers?

SM: Sure am. And last chappy I forgot the disclaimer so this is the one for the whole story. I do not own Shaman King.

Ren: I'm lucky there.

SM: (Glomps Ren) Love you to. Possible OOCness. Here's the next chappy.

* * *

Yoh's house, morning

* * *

Yoh felt happier then the day before. Even though he was unsure about how Ren feels towards him, he knew that Ren wouldn't reject him. Ren would always be his best friend and he knew that wouldn't go away in their relationship, he only hoped it would become more than friendship. But there was still the case about how Ren felt for Horohoro, which could change things. Last night meant a lot to Yoh and he thought it might have to Ren but Horo was still a problem.

Horohoro sat up in bed to find Yoh was already gone. He and Yoh shared a room and Ren had the one next to them, he had his own room for some unknown reason, most likely because he would kill anyone that stopped him from sleeping or doing anything for that matter. Horo got up and got changed. When he looked at the clock he saw it was 8:45 which was reasonably early for him.

Horo walked into the kitchen and saw Yoh sitting at the table smiling to himself. "Hi." Horo said, snapping Yoh out of whatever fantasy land he was in.

"Hey." Yoh said back. Horo got his breakfast ready and sat opposite Yoh. Yoh was once again in his own little world and Horo tried to ignore the stupid grin as he ate his breakfast.

Ren walked in and mumbled a hello. When he entered Yoh came back to the world which he inhabited. Ren had his hair in the same ponytail and his battle outfit. Yoh smiled at the ponytail. Ren glared at him but otherwise pretended that they weren't there. Horo looked at Yoh and knew that something was going on with him. "Hi Ren!" Horo shouted.

Ren nearly jumped ten feet in the air at that. "Please can you not speak so loudly? I have a headache." Ren snapped at him in annoyance.

Horo blushed and whispered an apologue. Yoh smiled to himself that Ren was angry at Horo, which meant that Horo had less of a shot with Ren. Horo saw the way Yoh looked at him. "Is there something Yoh?" He asked.

"I can smile if I want to." Yoh said. Yoh focused his attention back on Ren, who was actually having breakfast. "Why have you got your hair tied up like that? I thought you liked the spike."

"I do like the spike." Ren said blushing. "I just thought I should have a change for a few days." Ren looked at Horo who was scowling at Yoh. "What's wrong with you?" He snapped.

"I was just thinking." Horo said lightly. Ren made a noise at the back of his throat which was like saying, _I doubt that_. "When will Chocolove be back?"

"Monday morning. Or in his case they might want to keep him longer, to research his lack of humour." Ren said.

Horo laughed at it but Yoh, who would normally laugh, didn't mainly because he was too busy staring at Ren. "If you had to pick between me and Horo, who would you pick?" Yoh said suddenly.

Ren looked at Yoh like he had grown an extra head or two. "I wouldn't pick either of you." He answered roughly.

"But if you had to." Horo chipped in.

"Who would you pick?" Yoh said again.

Ren looked at them both, dumbstruck. At that moment the phone went, Ren took this opportunity to get away from Yoh and Horo. "Who is it?" He answered the phone.

"Hey, Ren, it's Chocolove."

"What is it?" Ren snapped.

"They want me to stay the week and come back next weekend."

"And I care because?"

"I just wanted to tell you so that you won't wonder where I am."

"We already know why you are. Goodbye." And with that Ren slammed down the phone.

Horo poked his head around the door. "Who was it Ren?"

"Chocolove." He answered simply. "He's not coming back till next weekend."

Horo smiled. _That means I have more time with Ren_. But then there was Yoh still. Speak of the devil and he appears, actually it was more like think of the devil. Either way Yoh was there. Horo's smiled vanished at the sight of him.

Ren glanced at both of them and decided that he didn't want to be asked the question again. "I'm going to train." And walked away.

"What did you do last night?" Horo asked Yoh without looking at him.

"Nothing." Yoh answered.

"You followed Ren last night. Now he's trying to avoid both of us. So what did you do?" Horo said looking at the floor.

Yoh sighed. "I just hugged him."

"You hugged him!" Horo said enraged.

"What's the big deal?"

"That is _so_ not fair!" Horo shouted and marched off upstairs.

Yoh was left in the hallway absolutely mystified.

Horo stormed of to one of the top rooms that overlooked the garden. (I'm making up the house arrangement.) Horo walked over to the window and watched Ren train. He was fuming over the fact that Yoh had hugged Ren, _HIS_ Ren. (Horo has possessiveness issues in this) As he watched Ren his body seemed to moan with longing, he wanted Ren more then anything. His heart ached for him and every moment away from him was like dieing, he had to have Ren. He knew what he had to do, he had to get rid of Yoh, and with him out of the picture he wouldn't have any competition.

Horo watched as Ren took of his shirt and threw it at someone. That was when he noticed Yoh was down there talking to him. Yoh walked over to Ren and placed a hand on his shoulder, at that Ren withdrew slightly before Yoh said something and walked behind him. Horo was in shock at what he saw next, Yoh had slipped his arms around Ren's waist and was holding Ren close to him. They stood like that for awhile in which Horo was angry enough to yell out in jealousy and heart break, _How could _MY_ Ren betray me_? He thought. _It has to be Yoh; he has down something to Ren's head_. He decided, he ran downstairs and walked onto the porch in time to see Yoh kiss Ren's cheek. That was it, something inside Horo broke.

* * *

With Yoh, after Horo left him.

* * *

Yoh was left alone in the hall. _What's wrong with Horo_? Yoh thought. He went to go see Ren and ask if Horo had said anything to him. Ren was training outside and didn't seem to be in one of his happier moods, in other words he was more stressed out then usual. Yoh sat down and waited for Ren to notice him. Ren ignored him, so Yoh decided to say something. "Has Horo been acting strange around you?"

Ren continued training but spoke at the same time. "Do you mean more so then usual?"

Yoh smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"In that case I don't know." Ren said stopping his training. "I try to block out things that I don't want to see. However he has been staring at you oddly." Ren turned to Yoh at that.

Yoh laughed. "That's because I'm perfect." Ren picked up his towel from the grass and wiped himself with it. He took of his shirt and threw it at Yoh so he could wipe his chest.

"If you say so." Ren commented lightly. "However I am even more perfect then you."

Yoh smiled and walked over to Ren, "I won't disagree with you there." He placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "I care for you deeply and it won't go away just because you ignore it."

Ren stepped back a little. Yoh's smile faded somewhat. "If you want me to leave you alone just say so." Ren didn't move. Yoh walked behind him and slipped his arms around Ren's waist, mimicking what he did last night, pulling Ren towards him. Ren just stared forward, trying to ignore everything around him. Standing like that seemed to be bliss for Ren; in Yoh's loose embrace he forgot everything.

Yoh could feel Ren loos tension. "I love you." He said into Ren's ear. Ren nodded saying that he knew. Yoh smiled, again, and gently kissed Ren on the cheek, Ren didn't trying to stop him, Yoh grinned as Ren blushed but didn't move. That was when he saw Horo. Yoh let go of Ren and walked towards Horo

Horo looked angry enough to blow fire. Before Yoh and Ren could move Horo had gained spirit control and had sent ice in Yoh's direction. Yoh jumped in the air, "I don't want to fight you." Yoh said landing. "What is wrong?"

Horo looked over at Ren. Ren could see the longing in Horo's eyes, which made Ren feel uneasy. "You didn't betray me did you?" Horo asked sadly. "It was all Yoh, wasn't it?"

Ren just looked at him in absolute confusion. He glanced over at Yoh in hope of him knowing what was going on. Yoh looked as confused as how Ren felt. Horo noticed Ren staring at Yoh and snapped, "You have taken the only thing I ever wanted, Asakura!" Horo could feel tears well up in his eyes. "Ren is mine!" He screamed at his Japanese friend, or one time friend. "You can't touch him! He is mine!"

Yoh raised his hands. "I didn't take him. He has his own mind. Ren isn't yours." Yoh said, slightly scared about what Horo would do next and what Ren would do to Horo if he kept saying that Ren was his. "Calm down."

Horo was now crying. "I am calm. You're wrong. You have done something to Ren to make him turn against me." He cried pitifully. He sent another rush of snow and ice towards Yoh, Yoh wasn't expecting it and was only able to miss the main avalanche but still got hit by some of it.

"YOH!" Ren screamed running towards his best friend. Yoh was laying on the floor, in a daze. "What hit me?" He asked stupidly. Ren laughed. "My fist if you don't get up. On your feet Asakura, it wasn't that strong an attack." Ren helped Yoh up.

"Ren, what about me?" Horo asked, tears still going down his face. "Yoh has done something to you."

Ren looked over at Horo. "Never go near me again." He snapped. Ren was sneering at Horo, who was looking a miserable wreck. "I don't belong to you or anyone else. So stop acting like I do." Ren held onto Yoh and half dragged, half pulled him into the house. When he passed Horo he punched him on the face. "Get over me!" He yelled and walked away, taking Yoh into the house. He set Yoh down on his bed and looked over him, he had a few minor injuries, Horo's last attack was extremely powerful, Yoh was lucky that he managed to dodge most of it. _Please be alright_.

Horo stood there in a daze. _What just happened_? He thought. He touched his face lightly. _Ren loves Yoh_. _I know it_. He felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. _NO!_ He screamed at himself. He fell to the floor in a pile. _It's all Yoh's fault_. _He did it_. _I have to get rid of him_. Horo started planning his next move carefully. He had to find a way to make Ren love him. He continued crying but inside he felt as hard and cold as was humanly possible. He would get revenge on Yoh Asakura for taking Ren away. He would make Yoh wish that he had never been born. . .

TBC...

* * *

With me.

* * *

SM: Please review. Don't you want to know what's going to happen to Ren and Yoh? 

Ren: If you dare have me gay I will kill you.

SM: You have to wait and see. Please Review, flames can be sent then extinguished and/or used to burn Lyserg at the stake. And if you don't want him burned at the stake please review and say so.


	3. How to say goodbye?

SM: Yeah, I got 7 reviews. Surprisingly allot of people want it to end up Horo/Ren, but only I know.

Ren: I am not gay.

SM: Uhuh. Anyway I want to say something to one of my reviewers.

KimBob Please tell the angry mob not to burn my computer I need it to write. And that I don't enjoy fleeing for my life. I'm not going to kill of Yoh.

SM: All other reviewers thax and please continue to Read & review. Everyone please read & review. Enjoy.

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

Ren sat next to Yoh, who was lying unconscious on the bed. _Please be alright_. He thought again. _You are my best friend and the only one who believes in me_. Ren didn't believe he had any other feelings for Yoh except friendship but he wasn't going to hurt Yoh's feelings by telling him so.

Slowly Yoh opened his eyes. "Ren." He groaned. "Are you alright?" Yoh focused his eyes on Ren and smiled. "Where's Horo?" He asked.

Ren laughed. "Stop asking questions. I'm fine. Horo's probably still outside crying." At the last thing he felt guilty. He had punched Horo in the face because Horo had hurt Yoh but he knew that he didn't have to be so mean about it.

Yoh sat up. "I have to talk to Horo." Ren roughly pushed him back down. Yoh's stomach grumbled. "At least let me go get some food." Ren stood up.

"I'll get it." Ren said, Yoh laughed. "You are in no shape to do anything. Stay here and I'll get you what you need." Yoh smiled at him. "Don't get any thoughts in that weird little head of yours; I'm only doing it because it's my fault you got hurt." Ren walked out of the room and proceeded into the kitchen.

Horohoro was sitting in the kitchen. He heard the door open and saw the last person he expected to see. Ren. "I'm sorry." Horo muttered, only half meaning it. He was sorry that he hurt Ren's feeling but wasn't in the fact that he hurt Yoh.

Ren ignored him and proceeded in getting food for Yoh. "Do you love him?" Horo asked. Ren turned around and glared at Horo. "If I knew the answer to that what makes you think I would tell you?" Ren collected the food and left.

_Why is_ _Ren is mad at me_? Horo thought. And again the only answer he could think of was Yoh. Horo sat back down at the table and continued constructing a way to have Ren for his own.

Yoh started getting better, it was a powerful blast but he had worst and in about 5 hours he was able to do whatever he wanted, as long as Ren didn't catch him. The next day Yoh woke up to find an exhausted Ren curled up next him, his purple locks down and over his face. Yoh gently brushed them out of his face. _He looks so peaceful and innocent_. Yoh thought kindly. At that moment the phone rang waking up Ren with a start, who looked at Yoh carefully then tied his hair up so it wasn't in his way.

They went downstairs and Yoh answered the phone. Soon Horo was down as well, wanting to know who it was. This is how the call went.

"Hello?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh! Why haven't you called me?" The voice on the other end yelled.

"Anna?" Yoh asked nervously.

"Yes, you idiot! So why haven't you called!" Anna yelled.

"I didn't think you would like me to call you after what happened between us."

"You said we would always be friends." Anna said gently.

"And we are. I just thought you might want some time to yourself."

"Come here now!"

"What?"

"Your grandparents want to speak to you. And I want to see you. So come here now." Anna screamed down the phone and hanged up.

Yoh put the phone down in a daze. "I have to leave." He said more to himself then to anyone else. Horo smiled, it worked out perfectly. One phone call to Yoh's family saying that Yoh was gay was all it took.

Ren looked at Yoh then at Horo then back to Yoh. "When are you going?" He asked.

"Straight away." Yoh said then looked at Ren and Horo. "Will you guys be alright by yourselves for a couple of days or so?" He asked nervously, he didn't want to leave Ren but he knew his grandparents wouldn't want him there.

Horo flung his arm around Ren's shoulder. "Of course. It's not like we haven't been left alone before, we are responsible teenagers, and we can look after your house." Horo said happily.

Yoh shrugged and walked to his room to pack. Ren pushed Horo away and followed him. "Are you well enough to go?" Yoh shrugged and kept packing. Ren closed the door roughly to make Yoh look at him. When Yoh turned around Ren saw that he was crying. "Why?" Ren asked.

"Knowing my grandparents they'll make me stay with them and marry Anna. And I don't want to do that." Yoh mumbled. "I don't want to leave you alone with Horo." Yoh said quietly afterwards bur Ren heard him.

Ren walked over to him. "I can look after myself." Ren said smugly. Yoh nodded, he turned around and continued packing. Ren just watched him quietly. When Yoh was finished he looked at Ren again and smiled although he was still crying softly.

Yoh stepped closer to Ren who stood still guessing what would come next. Yoh slipped his arms around Ren's waist carefully trying not to do it too quickly and make Ren back away. Yoh looked deeply into Ren's eyes trying to remember how they looked. He slowly pulled Ren closer to him so their bodies were close to each other, Ren didn't react to anything that Yoh was doing, and he just let Yoh continue. "Can I kiss you?" Yoh whispered. Ren looked down at the floor, he couldn't see the harm in it, if Yoh was doing it forcefully Ren would have slapped him but since he asked. Ren nodded slowly.

Yoh leaned close to Ren and could feel his slow even breaths tickle his face. Yoh smiled and leaned into Ren, gently pressing their lips together. The sensation that ran through Yoh's body was one of enjoyment and relief. However he felt like he wanted to try and deepen the kiss but he knew that if he tried that Ren would simply pull away. Yoh broke off the kiss and smiled, _my first kiss was with Ren_. He thought happily. Yoh dropped his arms away from Ren; he turned, picked up his bag then left.

Ren was left standing there absolutely shocked. He touched his lips softly, it wasn't his first kiss but it was his first with another boy even though he didn't respond to it, he still felt it was special. Ren walked to the front door to find Horo apologising to Yoh who nodded. However he saw that they were glaring at each other. "Bye." Yoh said to them both and left. Horo closed the door behind him and turned to Ren.

Ren turned around and walked upstairs to his room. _Great_. He thought. _I have to spend a week with Horo_. He knew Yoh wouldn't be back for at least a week. Ren walked over to his window and sat on the window seat. Ren stared at complete nothingness subconsciously touching his lips. "Ren?" Ren turned around and saw Horo standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Ren asked roughly.

"I want to talk to you." Horo answered. "Can I come in?"

Ren grunted in response. He didn't care what Horo did, he turned his head away from him and continued looking out off the window. He felt Horo watching him and turned around to see Horo standing right behind him. "Is there something?"

"How do you feel towards me?" Horo blushed.

"I don't feel anything." Ren said simply.

Horo looked down. "What do I have to do to make you love me?"

Ren glared at his blue-haired friend. "Nothing."

"What does that mean? Do you love me?" Horo said hopefully.

Ren turned back to the window. "You will have to do nothing because I will never love you." At that he heard a muffled sob.

Horo felt like his heart had been ripped out. What Ren had said was a simple sentence but it felt like a lot more then that. It felt like his life air had been taken away; it felt like he was doomed to a life of misery, it felt like he would die. "Yoh." He growled. It was Asakura's fault.

Ren stared at him. "It has nothing to do with Yoh." Ren stated. "If it did I would have gone with him just to get away from you."

Horo grabbed Ren's hand. "I love you." He pleaded. "Please understand that I have to be with you." Ren _tried_ to get his hand back, usually he would have been able to but Horo was in desperation which gives people more strength. "I _have_ to!" Horo screamed at the Chinese shaman. Horo pulled Ren up to him and looked into his eyes, "Why won't you love me?"

Ren tried to get away. Horo managed to hold both of Ren's hands in one of his. Ren turned hid head away from Horo but Horo just used his other hand to grab Ren's chin and pull his face up to make eye contact. "Why won't you love me?" He repeated.

Ren glared at him. "I just don't. I never will! Now let me go!"

Horo took his hand away Ren's face. Ren tried to head butt him but missed. Horo placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of rope. Ren looked at him in utter confusion, _What's he doing_? Horo then let go of Ren's hands and pushed him to the floor, Horo turned Ren so he was belly down. Ren tried to fight back but Horo's desperation strength was still in effect. Horo sat on Ren and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back and tied his wrists together using the rope.

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this." Horo said sadly. He got of Ren and looked down at him sadly. "Why won't you accept me?" Ren turned around on the floor and looked up at Horo. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me. Is that so much to ask for?"

Ren tried to break free. Ren now started to panic, Horo had completely lost, he was tied up, Yoh was gone and he didn't know what Horo was going to do.

Horo noticed Ren's unease. "I was going to kill Yoh." Ren looked up suddenly. "And I still might if he ever comes back. All I care about at the moment is you."

Ren had an idea. "If you care about me you should want to make me happy. If that means that your in my life or not." Horo just looked at him. "If you love me you would want me to be happy."

Horo smiled. "I can make you happy. Just accept me, love me and we will be happy together."

"I can never be happy if you make me do that." Ren spat at him.

Horo sighed deeply. "Then I will have to make you happy if you want to be or not." Horo took out a knife and came towards Ren. "I will force you to love me!"

Ren kept struggling in his bounds. "No!" He screamed. Horo took out a piece of cloth and gagged Ren with it. Ren was so scared that he started crying, Horo looked at him in concern.

"I don't want to do this to you Ren." Horo looked at the knife he was holding. "But I have to. It's for your own good. Yoh has brainwashed you, I have to get rid of you."

Ren stared at Horo in disbelief. Then he started panicking, he tried to move away from him but in his frantic attempts to escape his head collided with the window seat. A sudden pain engulfed his head as images of what was around him started to blur and gradually darkness overcame his vision.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: Yeah that's the end of that chapter.

Ren: What? You left me to the hands of that maniac?

SM: Uhuh. Have you got a problem with that?

Ren: If I said I did what would you do?

SM; Wouldn't you like to know?

Ren: cringe

SM: Please review!


	4. The Sharok

SM: Yay, I got a whole bunch of reviews. But aaaaahhhhhh, most of them are threats. I'm sorry but I can't choose. And I should tell you that Horo is not really crazy.

Ren: I think he is.

SM: Yeah. I know. Anyway the chapters are going to slow down because I'm back at school. Slight OOCness.

* * *

At Yoh's house.

* * *

Horohoro looked down at the sleeping Tao; Horo had moved him so Ren was lying on his bed. The knife he had was discarded on the floor with the rope he had used to tie Ren up. What was he thinking, he would never want to hurt Ren, all he ever wanted was for Ren to be happy. Even if that meant that he wasn't a part of it.

No! He had to be with Ren. He had to. But he didn't want to hurt Ren. And Ren said he could never love him. When Ren was around him, when he was thinking of Ren, Horo had conflicting thoughts. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in love with Ren, for Horo it was love at first sight. But that have been at least four years ago. And he had never told Ren his feelings.

His emotions had built up inside him. All of his suppressed feelings for one person, the only person he truly cared for. Watching and waiting to see if Ren had any emotions for him. _My emotions_. Horo thought. Suddenly he remembered an old tale his father had told him, it was about a creature that could be within shamans.

The _Sharok_. (Imade it up, so bare with me here.) It fed on the emotions of shamans and grew with every minute; it can control the shaman's thoughts and desires. The Sharok grew to love what the shaman loved and hated what the shaman hated. It would do anything to complete what the shaman wanted because in time it was the shaman and therefore wanted what the shaman wanted and Sharok's always had to get what they wanted.

Horo continued to watch Ren. _What if I have a Sharok in me_? He thought. _What could I do_? _Wait, it would be after Ren_. That thought scared him; he didn't want Ren to be hurt by a Sharok.

'_Would that be so bad_?' A strange voice asked him. It was a slimy voice that seemed to ooze cruelty and stung Horo with the same rejection he felt when Ren turned him down. '_Ren is never going to love you_. _I can get us what we want_.'

_What are you_? Horo asked. _And what do you mean by, 'what _we _want_?'

The voice cackled inside his head. '_I am a Sharok_.' It said. '_At the moment we are one_.'

Horo kept looking at Ren's unconscious form. _What do you mean 'at the moment_?'

'_I will not always be inside of you_.' It answered matter-of-factly. _'I have ways to escape_.'

_What will you do then_? Horo asked the Sharok nervously. And all fell silent for a couple of minutes then came its reply. _'Ren_._'_

Suddenly Horo felt his body lurch forewords towards Ren. Horo grabbed the edge of the bed to stop himself. Horo tried to subdue the raging creature inside of him that was trying to gain complete control. Ren stirred on the bed, at that movement the Sharok stopped and lessened the hold on Horo's mind.

Ren sat up tiredly and looked at Horo. "Why am I here?" he said.

Horo stared at him. "Why wouldn't you be? It's your room." Horo was completely surprised that Ren hadn't freaked out at the sight of him.

Ren grabbed his head. "The last thing I remember was sitting at my window after Yoh had left then you came. After that it's blank. I don't have any idea what we talked about or anything."

Horo sighed. He had been afraid that Ren would hate him for what he had done. Ren took hold of Horo's hand, "Why does my head hurt?" He asked. "I have a feeling something important happened. What was it?"

Horo was struck by a brilliant idea. "You told me that you loved me." Horo said giving Ren a puppy dog look. "I can't believe that you don't remember. You asked me to go out with you. And I said yes." at that point Horo wasn't sure if it was him that had control or the Sharok, he knew he shouldn't lie to Ren about something like this but he wanted to be with him.

Ren looked startled, like a deer in the headlights. "I did? We are?" Ren looked around nervously. "But. . ." the look Horo was giving Ren made him feel completely uneasy. He didn't want to hurt him but he knew that he didn't feel that way for his friend. Ren swung his legs of the bed and walked over to the window.

Horo followed him. Ren kept staring out of the window. Horo walked behind him. "If you want to take it back I understand." Horo said in a voice that he knew Ren would feel guilty about saying no too. They stood there for five minutes before Horo slid his arms around Ren waist and gently pulled the smaller shaman towards him.

Ren stiffened. _This isn't right_. He thought. He lay against Horo, eyes closed, and the same tranquillity that he felt around Yoh started to engulf him. "Yoh." He murmured. The arms around his waist were pulled back, Ren's eyes snapped open as he was swung around to face Horo, a hurt look on his face.

Horo breathed in. "Do you love Yoh?"

Ren looked at the floor. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean by 'I don't think so'?"

Ren tried to turn back to the window but Horo grabbed hold of Ren's hand. _Be careful_. Horo thought to himself. "I just want an answer. Do you love me or Yoh?" He said delicately.

"I don't know." Ren said firmly, his head still thumped but he knew that he had been acting weak. "A Tao cannot love."

Horo looked into Ren's eyes then bent down to the smaller and captured Ren's lips. Horo let go of Ren's hand and wrapped his hands around the Chinese shaman's waist and pulled him closer. Horo closed his eyes and tried to pull Ren even closer while deepening the kiss. Then he could feel the Sharok taking over but he didn't care, he ran his hands up Ren's back and at that point he was working with the Sharok but still didn't care. But then he heard the Sharok whisper something and he started to grow anxious for both his and Ren's safety, so he broke the kiss pushing Ren away.

Ren looked confused and worried. Horo was trying to fight the Sharok, it was screaming out for Ren. He was unsure whether he could withstand the battle that was taking place inside of him. Horo looked at Ren who seemed to be fighting his own inner battle.

Horo ran out of the room as the Sharok said the same thing. '_If I can't have him, nobody can_.' What worried Horo was that it said '_I_'instead of the '_we'_ it had said earlier, he could feel the jealousy of the Sharok and it was jealous of Horo. The Sharok had said earlier that it could have a body of its own and Horo suspected that it might just try and get one. Then it would go after Ren, Sharok always had to get what they wanted and this one wanted Ren.

Horo ran to his room and collapsed onto the floor. _Get out of my head_. He told the Sharok.

'_I wish I could_.' The Sharok answered. '_But I can't yet_. _Not yet, but soon_.'

Horo held his head in his hands. _What would you do then_? He asked again. _What would you do to Ren_?

The Sharok laughed evilly in his head. '_I will eliminate anyone that gets in my way to Ren_.' Then it paused. '_Even you_.'

Horo's eyes widened. He knew that the Sharok might have done that but it was something else actually hearing it. _How will you get your own body_?

'_I will get my body by feeding of off you_._ When I have gained enough of your strength I will send my soul from your body and your very energy will create me a body of my own_._ There is nothing you can do to stop me_.'

Horo knew that. _How long will that be_? The Sharok only laughed. '_Soon_.' It answered.

* * *

With Yoh.

* * *

Yoh walked down the path to his Grandparents house. Before he reached the door he heard a voice that made his skin crawl. "YOH!" it was Anna. _Perfect_. He thought.

Yoh put on his goofy grin. "Hi Anna." He greeted.

Anna stormed up to him. "Is it true what Horohoro told me?"

Yoh's smile faded. "It depends on what he told you." Yoh said, Horo had seemed happy with Yoh leaving but Yoh didn't know that he had something to with it.

Anna glared at him. "He called me and told me that you were gay."

Yoh laughed nervously. "Did he also tell me family?" He inquired.

"Yes. That's why I'm here. They want us to get back together."

"It's true." Yoh said and looked at the ground. A hard smack was landed on Yoh's face.

Anna strutted into the house. Soon after Yoh's grandparents came out and much to Yoh's disappointment so did his dad. Yoh felt like he should run because whatever was going to happen next was bound to not be good for him. And it wasn't, he was screamed and shouted at. Asked questions and more shouting. The final question was "Who?"

Yoh looked at the ground again and muttered "Ren." And the turret came again. Anna just kept shouting. Mekehissa didn't say anything; he just watched Yoh's torment.

Eventually they brought Yoh into the house and locked him in his room. His grandfather had said, "I don't know what we are going to do with you yet but you will not disgrace the Asakura name anymore then it already is."

Yoh sat on his bed and tried to think of a way to get out his current situation. _Ren_, _I will be back_. He thought.

* * *

With me.

* * *

SM: Sorry it is shorter and not much happens. I wrote it mainly to explain about the Sharok. The Sharok is owned by me; if anyone wishes to use it tell me, permission to use it has to be asked and granted. And in any disclaimer if the Sharok is used it has to say that SaturnMax owns it. I worked hard on that little fiend.

Ren: Crazy girl. Who in their right mind would want to use a creature you made up?

SM: I don't know. It's just encase. Please Review!


	5. What comes from within

SM: I'm back. Again, I feel sorry for you for reading this. But if you want to I guess you must be as crazy as I am.

Ren: I don't find that possible.

SM: Aww you're so nice. I might not have Yoh in this chapter, at least not in person. You should also be aware that I have problem with the name Hao, I will use it but I prefer the name Zeke because I watch the dubbed version, stupid English editing. Now on with the ficcy.

* * *

At Yoh's house.

* * *

Horohoro walked back and forth in his room. _What can I do_? He continuously asked himself. The laughter of the Sharok was now a background noise in his head. It was going to feed; no it is feeding of off his energy and making its own body using him. When it got its own body it will get Ren and destroy anyone who got in his way.

Horo stopped pacing and walked downstairs. _I have to warn Ren_. He thought. Horo found Ren in the kitchen; he was sitting at the table staring at the wood. "Ren . . ."

Ren looked up and tilted his head to one side as if asking what Horo wanted. "Ren, I have to tell you something." Horo started, the Sharok screamed at him, it wanted to be closer to Ren. "It is really important." He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell Ren that there was a creature inside of him that was madly in love with Ren, that he had created that creature from his emotions and longing, that it was going to get its own body and try and make Ren its own.

Ren continued to look at Horo getting very agitated with him for being slow about telling him something. "If you have something to say to me just say it." He said sternly.

Horo opened his mouth but no words came out. No, he couldn't do it. He shook his head. "No, don't worry its nothing." He lied.

Ren made an agitated noise. "Then stop wasting my time, Baka." Ren stood up and pushed passed Horo to get out of the kitchen.

Horo just stood there. _He hates me_. He thought. Horo fell to his knees. _Why didn't I tell him_? He asked himself. _I'm lying to Ren more often then I ever have_.

The Sharok laughed again. Horo suddenly felt weaker. The Sharok grabbed this opportunity to push against Horo's mind and as a result Horo screamed out in pain, clutching his head. Ren ran into the room and knelt presides Horo, "Horo, are you okay?" he asked, his voice giving away some worry.

Horo couldn't stand the pain anymore, he fell forward seeing only black. Ren caught Horo before he reached the floor; he then carried Horo to his room.

* * *

That afternoon.

* * *

Horo slowly opened his eyes; he lifted his hand up to his face and found a wet cloth on his forehead. He looked over next to him and saw Ren sleeping in a chair next to his bed. '_It is time_.' The Sharok said.

Horo screamed in pain, waking up Ren. Horo felt something rip away from him. A misty wave hovered in the air and settled on the floor next to the bed. It shimmered upward and took form. For a small amount of time it wavered then became corporeal. There stood a boy of about 17, tall, muscular, shoulder length blond hair, shining red eyes, a nice facial structure. He wore blue trousers, a black top, trainers and a necklace that had an ankh on it. (Sharok can transform into any shape or form they want.)

"Hello Ren." Said the Sharok, its voice now strong and completely different from how it was before. The Sharok gazed at Ren longingly.

Ren took a step back but stopped himself from going back any further. "Who?" He stammered; he was uneasy seeing as a person just came out of his friend. "What are you?"

The Sharok laughed airily. "I am a Sharok. Do you know what that is Ren?" Ren gave a short nod. "I was made out of Horohoro's." Ren looked at Horo who was lying on the bed on his side watching the Sharok carefully, Horo was panting for breath. "As to whom I am. I can be anything I want and anyone I choose to be." The Sharok stopped and thought for a while. "You can call me Shark."

Ren looked at the creature before him. "What do you want?" He sneered.

The Sharok took a step foreword. "I want you." the Sharok said simply. "And I always get what I want."

"Leave him alone!" Horo yelled, or panted, from the bed.

Shark turned towards him, he walked over and slapped him on the face. "You should learn to be silent." He then faced Ren only to have a very sharp Quand Do in his face.

Ren glared at Shark. "Don't hurt my friend."

Shark raised a questioning eyebrow at the short shaman. "Do you really think that you can hurt me?" The Quand Do made a slashing movement but hit nothing but air. He was then thrown to the floor by a very strong Sharok landing face forward on the floor. "I told you. I cannot be hurt by anyone." Ren tried to get up but Shark sat on his back and pulled Ren's arm behind him, Ren felt like screaming in pain. "I don't want to hurt you." Shark whispered into Ren's ear.

Then the phone rang. Shark lifted his head up; he got of off Ren still holding his arm behind his back, pulling Ren with him. "Lets go see who's phoning you." then he teleported himself and his prisoner downstairs just as the answering machine activated. The message went as follows;

_Hi it's Yoh_._ I just wanted to tell you that I reached my grandparents house_._ I hope the two of you are alright_._ And Horo I know that you were the one who phoned them, I am not angry just disappointed_._ If you are both listening, Ren can you send Horo away I want to say something to you_.

Silence for a short time.

_Ren, I will still love you no matter what_._ I just want you to know that_._ I have to marry Anna but I don't love her, I love you_._ That kiss changed me, and I think it changed you too_._ Anyway_. . .

What Yoh was going to say next would never be known because Shark pressed the receive button and put it on speakerphone placing a hand over Ren's mouth, "Ren is mine." He growled.

_Who is this_? Yoh asked over the phone. "I am Shark the Sharok." Shark answered.

Ren tried to kick Shark of him but it didn't work. "Stop that Ren, I already told you that you can't hurt me." Shark hissed angrily.

_REN!_ Yoh yelled. _Are you alright!_

Shark laughed. "He will be fine. But I am unsure what to do with you." Ren thrashed out with his loos arm. "Stop it!" Shark sneered, letting go of Ren's mouth so he could hold his other arm, Ren took this opportunity to yell to Yoh.

"Don't worry about me! Yoh whatever you do don't come here!" Then Ren was silenced by a hard fit to the back.

_REN_! Yoh yelled over the phone.

Shark pulled Ren back to his former position, he arm behind his back. Shark held Ren's wrist in a firm grasp, Ren tried to move again but Shark tightened his hand. Ren felt pain surge threw his arm and a small whimper escaped his mouth as the pain in his wrist increased, he thought his wrist was going to brake however Shark held it just enough to cause pain but not inflict any permanent damage.

"Yoh come here if you ever want to see Ren again." They could hear Yoh growling on the other side of the phone, it wasn't something Yoh would usually do so Ren could tell that he was really angry because it was more of the type of thing that Hao would do. "Come as soon as possible. Within two days or Ren might not remember you, he will be under my control."

_Fine! _Yoh yelled. _But if you harm him, you will regret for the short time you will be left on the planet_. Yoh threatened then Shark hung up on him.

Ren found himself slammed up against the wall, his face against the cold wood. Shark now held both of Ren's arms at his sides. "I don't like having competition, so Yoh will go and then Horohoro. But I think I'll torture them first. I'm not sure, what do you think love?"

Ren tensed. "Leave me and my friends alone." He hissed, trying not to give way to fear for his friends' safety. _I am acting weak_, he told himself, _Tao Ren is not weak_. _Stop acting weak!_

Shark picked up on Ren's thoughts. "I don't think you're weak." He whispered gently. "I intend to break you into submission though."

The smell of smoke reached both of them. Shark let go of Ren and went to figure out what was going on. Ren turned around and took a deep breath; he knew whatever was going on could only make his week worse. He stood there for a few minutes then decided to see what was happening. He followed the stench of burning and it resulted in him walking into the living room where he found very strange argument going on.

Hao was standing next to a burned set of pictures which used to hold pictures of the gang together, Shark was glaring at him. "I don't care if you are a Sharok, I have come for him." Hao said coolly to a very agitated Shark.

Shark raised a fist at the Shaman, "I have got rightful claim on him!" He shouted.

"Actually I think you would find that my other half has that claim but I will willingly take that liberty from him since we are brothers."

"Why has he that?"

Hao grinned his weird grin that means 'you are stupid and I know everything, so ha ha.' and watched the Sharok carefully. "My Otouto met him first and so he has prier claim to him. And since Yoh is my little brother I can take anything of his I want."

"That is stupid logic." The Sharok retorted. "And I was here first."

Hao looked at Shark carefully. "I was alive before your creator was, so I think you'll find that I was here first."

Ren watched them as if they had both grown several more heads, what were they going on about. Finally Hao noticed him and teleported in front of him. "Hello Ren."

"What do you want Hao?" Ren said tiredly, "And why aren't you dead?"

Hao waved the second question aside. "I have come to see you. I know my stupid Otouto has told you of his love but I thought I should warn you that he would never be able to do anything for you because he is weakling. However I will do anything you want."

"What are you talking about Hao?" Ren watched Shark twitch and felt a rush of satisfaction.

Hao moved closer to Ren. "I love you." He said confidently. Ren smacked him. _What is it with people saying they love me?_ Ren thought. _That makes 3 in one week, or is it 4? Shall I count Shark as one?_ He started contemplating.

Shark practically bounced over to them. "I told you that Ren was mine." He scolded wisely. Hao didn't even look hurt but instead turned around and punched Shark with a fire fist. Ren sighed and walked out of the room.

He went up the stairs and into Horo's room. Horo was still lying weirdly and panting on the bed, "Hao is here." Ren told him upon entry.

Horo looked at Ren sideways. "Oh." Was all he said.

Ren walked over to a bowl of water that he had placed there earlier and took the cloth he had placed on Horo's head. He put the cloth in the water and then wringed it out so it was once again damp. "Lay on the bed properly." He ordered Horo, and Horo did as he was told. Ren then walked over to Horo and placed the cloth back on his friends head. "Hao told me that he loved me."

Horo laughed but then regretted it once a pain filled his head. "What do you think about it?" Ren shrugged. "Oh." He said again.

* * *

With me.

* * *

SM: I think that is a good place to stop the chapter. Don't you agree? I could have done a cliffy easily but I think it is partly one.

Will Yoh be able to get to Ren?

Will Shark and Hao turn the house into a war zone?

Find out next chapter.

Ren: You are such a baka.

SM: Whatever. Please review, more reviews means a happy SaturnMax which means better chapters which means happy readers.

Ren: Baka.

SM: Stop saying that. I will do one-shot requests, and presents to nice readers that Review! Ask for a couple and I will do it if requested nicely. But you will have to review to ask. Hahahaha!


	6. The contest

SM: I give huggles to everyone that reviewed!

Ren: What are you on now?

SM: Happiness!

Ren: That in itself is amazing.

SM: Stop it.

Ren: And she's back to her usual angry/morbid self. Joy.

SM: I said stop it!

Ren: But you love me.

SM: Maybe I should hand you over to Hao and Shark. Speaking of which if I get 37 reviews I will do a special one-shot funny fic of them arguing over Ren. So review!

Ren: Double joy.

SM: So you are the one that stole my sarcastic nature. I might not be able to update for a while, and by the way sorry about my totally lousy updating already. On with the ficcy!

* * *

With Yoh

* * *

Yoh put the phone down as he heard the other end hang up. _Ren_. He thought. _What is a Sharok?_ He walked downstairs. They had released him from is imprisonment on the understanding that he was never to see Ren again, is dad didn't actually agree to he. Then again he never really did agree to anything much. 

Yoh walked into one of the training rooms looking for his father, and he found him sitting cross-legged talking to his spirits. "Dad?" Yoh asked nervously approaching the masked man. "Can I ask you something?"

Mikihisa stood up and looked over at his son. "Of course, Yoh. What is it?"

Yoh stood and looked up at his father. "What is a Sharok?"

That made the usually grave man even more so. "Why do you ask?" nervously.

"There is a Sharok with my friends. What is it?"

Mikihisa frowned, behind his mask. "They are creatures that feed upon the emotions of shamans and they become an extension of the shaman. It feels what the shaman feels and cares about exactly what the shaman cares about. They become very dangerous when the shaman has strong feelings and can become out of control. It can control the shaman to a certain extent. However they can control any shaman and if the shaman is strong it can feed of off his energy and create a body of its own, leaving the shaman in a weakened state. In most cases the Sharok kills the shaman in his weak condition because it thinks that the shaman is what is stopping it from getting what it wants.

"I think that it if your friends are with one then I wish them the best of luck. Maybe they will be able to survive with one. However I hope that they are not the target that the Sharok is after otherwise . . ." Mikihisa looked at his son carefully. He was about to speak again when a phone rang.

Yoh looked around then felt the phone in his pocket; Ren had gotten it for him for his birthday. Who would be calling him? He took the phone out and pressed the green button, receive, he carefully put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Otouto_?"

"Onii-chan?" Yoh asked, his father looking at him oddly.

"_So, how are you little brother?_"

"Why are you calling me, Hao? And how did you get this number? Aren't you meant to be dead?" Yoh was now utterly confused.

"_In this order; because I want to, I took it from Ren, and_ meant to be dead _does not actually mean I'm dead._"

"Okay . . . so where are you?"

"_I'm with your friends_. _Did you know that there's a crazed Sharok here that wants MY Ren?_"

"What do you mean _your_ Ren!"

"_He is mine_. _Or soon will be_."

"Since when were you interested in Ren, Onii-chan?"

"_Since I felt like it_ _Otouto_._ And I wanted him in the shaman tournament he just didn't know he wanted me as well_."

"Why did you call me again? Is there actually a point to this?"

"_Well yes there is_. _I want to know what Ren's favourite colour is_. _Do you know it?_"

"Gold/yellow and black. Why?"

"_I intend to give the Tao a present_?"

"Why?"

"_To show I love him_."

"Hao!"

"_Yes, __Otouto?_"

"If you hurt him I will kill you again."

"_That's not a very nice way to talk to your big brother_._ Is that supposed to be threat? I didn't think you could do threats_."

"I'm just warning you." Yoh hung up his phone and looked at his father. "I'm going back. Dad, can you keep Anna and my grandparents busy for a few hours so I can get a safe distance away?" His father nodded and Yoh went to go think of a way to get back to his love.

* * *

Yoh's house, at night

* * *

Hao sat watch the gently rise and fall of Ren's chest. He sat on the side of sleeping Chinese's bed watching the Tao carefully. Hao's brown eyes were fully of lust as he gazed at the peaceful shaman. His earlier call to his brother satisfied him, he could hear the anger in his other-half's voice and that amused him no end. He was happy in causing Yoh distress; he had something that Hao knew he will never have, Ren's admiration. Hao moved some of the younger boys purple hair away from his face. Hao thought he was looking into the face of an angel; Ren was so beautiful Hao couldn't stop staring at him, his pale skin shone in the moonlight that seeped in from the window, his rhythmic breathing hypnotised Hao. The cool breeze from the open window stirred Ren's hair and Hao felt like he was in heaven. 

Hao had never felt the way he did towards Ren with anyone else ever before. Not in all his lives had he seen such perfection as he now sees in Ren. His heart ached for Ren and his mind was only focused on one conquest; Ren's love. That was all that Hao wanted, he had lost his opportunity to create a shaman's only world but now he didn't even care about that, and he didn't even want revenge for his death.

Everything was meaningless to him. Everything except the perfect shaman he was looking so intently at. He didn't want it to end, he knew that when Ren woke he would see the golden eyes that captivated his loves emotions and pain, but he feared that Ren would turn him down and hate him even more then Hao already knew he hated him. The wind came again causing Ren to shiver; Hao pulled the blanket to cover more over his sleeping beauties body so he wouldn't be cold.

Hao thought it best to leave before the cold awakens his precious love and Hao would be shouted at. Usually he wouldn't care about scornful words but every hateful word from Ren was like a needle through the centre of his heart. Hao leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his loves forehead before standing up and exiting the room. Before he closed the door he whispered, "Goodnight my only love. I will always look after you, even if you don't want me too, for I will always hold you in my heart."

* * *

Yoh's house, morning

* * *

Ren opened his eyes to the blaring sun. At the sight of the intense light he closed his eyes quickly but he knew he had to get up so he braved opening his eyes again. This time the sun wasn't the problem it was the maniac leaning over him. Red eyes shining into Ren's golden. Ren quickly kicked the Sharok onto the floor. Unfortunately it wasn't as hard as he had hoped it to be because it was first thing in the morning. Shark quickly got up and smiled.

"What?" Ren yawned. His mind was still in shock from having someone leaning over him for a wakeup call. Shark kept smiling at him, "Stop it! What do you want?"

Shark crawled onto Ren's bed and put a hand on either side of him so he was basically leaning over him again. "I love you." Shark said. Ren glared at him and was about to say an insult when Shark plastered his lips on Ren's. he grabbed Ren's wrists and held him tight. At that point Hao came in and pulled Shark off Ren.

"That was not part of the rules!" Hao yelled at him. Ren looked at him in shock, _rules to what_.

Shark glared at the pyromaniac. "The rules didn't prohibit it. And you aren't allowed to interfere remember." Horo came in and looked around the room. "Horo," Shark yelled at him. "Was kissing allowed?" Horo shook his head. "Damn you. I will kill you."

"Not allowed to kill off the competition remember." Hao said triumph. "Actually kill him, then he will be out of the way and you will be disqualified."

Ren stared at them all in horror then decide to ignore them and left the room. He quickly took a shower and changed in the bathroom with the door firmly locked so none of the love sick teenagers could disturb him. However when he walked past his door again he could still hear shouting about rules. He shook his head and wondered what competition they were talking about but then again maybe it was best that he didn't know.

* * *

Hao grinned at the blue haired shaman that was now pinned to the wall by an infuriated Sharok. At least he could see some violence today. "What did you just say?" Shark hissed.

Horo was utterly petrified. "I . . . I don't remember." The truth was he knew full well that he said that Ren had expressed many times that he cared for Horo and that Ren would never love Shark.

Hao was very disappointed when Shark let go of Horo. "I guess I should go and check on Ren." Shark said and left, but not before he gave Horo a swift kick in the leg. Hao stood staring at Horo in distaste then he teleported downstairs.

Ren was sitting in the living room reading a book. Hao was the first to reach him. Ren ignored the older shaman, but that was a mistake. Hao wanted attention and he always got what he wanted. He decided to get his loves attention by leaning on his shoulder and reading the book out loud. "Simian looked over the ship. 'A storm is headed our way!' he called to the crew. 'We have to steer the other way and reach . . ." Ren covered Hao's mouth with his hand.

"What do you want, Hao?" Ren asked pointedly. Hao kissed Ren's hand, the Chinese shaman jerked back. Hao didn't take the hint and leaned over Ren, staring at his eyes. The sunlight was shining in the Tao's eyes causing them to sparkle a magnificent gold. Hao looked at him in deep passion; he wanted nothing more then to be accepted and loved my Ren. The look in Ren's eyes showed him otherwise.

Hao drew back and got up. When he looked at Ren all he saw in his loves eyes was loathing towards the older shaman. Hao felt pain hit his heart, all he wants was never to be his and he hated that more than anything. "I really do love you Ren." He muttered.

Ren glared back. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

Hao shook his head and was about to speak when Shark ran in. "Ren I love more then anyone does." Shark said quickly. Ren turned his glare onto Shark.

"What is it that I heard about a competition?" Ren asked slyly.

Hao and Shark looked at each other. "It is a competition to find out who loves you the most." Shark said. "And to find out whom you love." Hao added.

Ren laughed. "That's not a fair competition." Shark and Hao looked at each other. "Yoh isn't here and if I remember he confessed his feelings first."

Shark and Hao both looked murderess, not a big change for Hao. "Do you love Yoh?" Shark snarled, if the answer was yes he would find the Asakura and kill him.

Ren got up and walked to the door. "If I tell you then there would be no need for your competition and I would hate to spoil your fun." Ren turned to look at the two confused teenagers, before he left he said. "But as I said, if Yoh isn't here it's not a fair competition."

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: A competition for Ren's love. Who will win? 

Ren: I know who.

SM: No you don't,because I don't even know. '--; Please Review!


	7. Asakura things

SM: I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews! ;; I'm so happy.

Ren: That's a first.

SM: Please read and review.

* * *

With Yoh

* * *

Yoh was nearly back home. His father had taken Anna and his grandparents out and Yoh was able to get out of the house easily. Now he was on his way to get Ren, he hoped that he wasn't too late. He was worried that the Sharok would hurt his friends and Hao being there wasn't exactly a good thing. However if Hao was telling him the truth then he would protect Ren from the Sharok. But was Ren being with Hao safer then him being with the Sharok. Now Yoh was utterly confused. Again.

All he wanted was to be with Ren. He wanted to protect him and make sure that he was happy. Yoh ran even quicker. He was nearly there.

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

A mad house would be considered a normal run-of-the-mill home compared to the utter chaos that was in the Asakura residence. It was complete havoc. Ren had thought that he had gained the upper hand in events but was sadly mistaken when his three admires had put the contest up a notch. Horo and Shark where now competing fiercely for Ren's affection, whereas Hao was happy just watching Ren for hours on end. However this method was more disturbing then the endless annoying things that the other two did, it showed that Hao was just content being near Ren and that made Ren think that Hao did actually love him more then anyone ever had.

Shark was the most annoying. He continued trying to get sneaky kisses from Ren and loved to make him jump; Shark appeared from around corners suddenly, which made Ren jump back in surprise and unable to protect himself when he plastered his lips onto Ren's. Horo wasn't as bad, he liked talking to Ren however in their conversations he suddenly asked Ren who he loved; this resulted in a firm punch and/or kick from Ren.

However things actually had gotten worse. Shark had decided that whatever he had done before wasn't good enough so now he was trying to do more then get kisses. He had decided to add something, he had jumped out on Ren and kissed him fiercely backing him into a wall and let his hand trail down to his rear. Ren had tried to do something about it but wasn't strong enough to fight the insane Sharok. It only stopped when Hao walked down the hall and set Shark's hair on fire.

Ren tried to ignore the three imbeciles and continue training but it was very difficult; he was always aware of eyes on him. Ren was overjoyed when he saw Yoh running down the path. He had been sitting in the front garden because another argument about the contests rules had broken out inside and he had taken that opportunity to get away. He spotted Yoh running to the house and ran to meet him. "YOH!" He called.

Yoh sprinted to his love and hugged him insanely when he reached him. "Ren! I'm so happy you're alright. You are alright aren't you? If they hurt you I will kill them. Unless you don't want me to?" Yoh said this all very fast and Ren couldn't help but laugh at him. "What is it?"

Ren shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that I thought you would be a sane person to talk to. But obviously I was wrong, although I can't imagine where I ever got the idea that you were sane from."

Yoh cocked his head to one side in thought and then smiled at Ren. Ren found that Yoh looked cute in this pose and gave him a slight smile. "You didn't answer my questions, Ren." Yoh said.

Ren sighed. "I'm fine. Horo, Hao and Shark are inside arguing over a contest they had made up. They haven't really hurt me, except Shark but he has stopped it, so you can't kill them. However I won't stop you from hurting them. But I don't wont you to kill them unless you really want to kill someone, and in that case you can kill Shark."

"I love you." Yoh said as he stepped towards Ren. "Can I kiss you?" Yoh lifted Ren's head up by gently placing his hand under the smaller boys chin. Ren shook his head and stepped back. Yoh looked disappointed but didn't press the matter.

"REN!" A scream came followed by a terrified Horo running from the building. Horo ran to Ren, then saw Yoh and smiled at him. "Hi Yoh, good to see you again, dude." Yoh looked at Horo then shook his head. Horo turned back to Ren. "Ren, tell that insane Sharok to stay away from me. He might listen to you."

"What did you do this time?" Ren asked sceptically.

Horo sighed. "All I did was say that he was an ugly baka."

Yoh looked at them both. "What is going on at this place?"

"Long story." Ren said looking around for any sign of the infuriated Sharok.

Hao then exited the house. Took one look at the boys and went back inside. A scream echoed the house and Shark came out with an aura ready to kill.

Horo whimpered and tried to hide behind Ren, however he was too big to hide behind the small Chinese shaman. "Shark don't kill him." Ren said in a bored voice. "It will leave a mess."

Shark gave the cowering Horo a filthy look, when his gaze turned to Yoh he glared. "I don't like you." He said to Yoh then turned his back on all three of them.

Hao was coming back out of the house again when Shark was entering. He stepped aside for Shark to pass, and then walked over to the three. "Ren, I just read Shark's mind and he's planning to kill Horohoro and Yoh; even though it's against the contest rules." He said unemotionally. "I thought you'd like to know."

Ren nodded at Hao. "Thank you Hao. Do you know anything about how or when?" Ren asked.

The pyromaniac shook his head. "No. But I don't think that is was just a passing thought." Hao sighed. "I would try to find out more; however he has guards against intrusions into his thoughts. I only heard it because he was angry."

"So the all knowing doesn't know everything." Horo taunted.

"You're an imbecile." Hao said and was about to go into the house but decided against it leaving the place altogether.

"He has a point." Ren added.

Yoh looked at them both and was slightly confused. "What did Hao been by 'against the contest rules'?"

Ren sighed. "Horo you explain I'm going to go to the park. Bye." He said and left.

Horo then explained everything to Yoh.

* * *

Ren walked slowly to the park. The sun was setting casting a red glow over the world. When he got to the park he saw a solitary figure sitting by the lake. He noticed it was the long haired Asakura. "Hey." Ren said as he sat next to Hao. He watched the lake reflect the beams of the setting sun.

"Hi, Ren." Hao said. He looked at the Tao and smiled, the light off the reflecting water made Ren's golden eyes sparkle. "Ren, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ren said still concentrating on the lake.

"Ren, do you like me?"

His concentration broke. "How so?"

"At all." Hao said unsure. He wasn't very good at asking things about feelings but he wanted, no he needed, to know about Ren's. "How do you feel towards me?"

"I don't know . . ." Ren said, he was scared that if he didn't give Hao a good answer he may not live to see another sunset. "I do like you I guess. I mean you have actually helped me out a lot with the Sharok problem."

Hao laughed. "Thanks I guess. I would gladly help you anytime. If there's anything you want me to do I'll do it." Hao said sincerely.

Honestly Ren had never thought that Hao would act this way, then again he did have a tendency to act one way then switch in a second. After all he was crazy. "I'll keep that in mind." It was silent for a long time; they both just watched the sky and lake. The sun set completely and the sky darkened. The stars shimmered in the dark abyss. "I love the stars." Ren said, he felt somehow secure at night, he believed that they had all the answers, he then noticed that he liked being in the company of the oldest Asakura twin. "I like just watching the night sky."

"Me too." Hao said. He turned his eyes from the sky to the boy next to him. "It's beautiful."

Ren turned to face him. He knew what emotion was lurking in the dark hazel eyes that followed his every move, it was love. Not just lust, he usually saw that in Shark's eyes, he had also seen it in Horo's eyes and to his surprise even in Yoh. But every time he looked into Hao's eyes he saw only love and affection. Did he really love him that much?

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go home." Ren said carefully. His stomach started to rumble. "I am hungry but I don't really want to see Shark again, and I know I will if we go home, but we do need to go back I guess."

"If you want we could go out for dinner." Hao said slowly. "That way we won't have to see Shark till later." Hao smiled at him.

"Alright." Ren smiled a little. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

Hao grinned. "A small place that I own." Hao stood up at held his hand out for Ren to take, after a second Ren grabbed his hand tightly and Hao pulled him up. Hao and Ren walked together, Ren didn't even notice that they were still holding hands. They went into the town and soon reached an alleyway. Hao took Ren down it, there was a doorway that had a flashing sign saying "Fire central." Ren looked at it sceptically, and then turned his eyes to Hao who was beaming at him. "It's not that bad a place. I promise that you won't get hurt, I would never let that happen."

Ren just nodded. Hao grinned again leading him to his fate. Hao knocked on the door. "It's a private club." He explained. After a minute a panel on the door was opened, a set of eyes looked out of the gap and upon seeing Hao the door was swung open to reveal Nichrome. Ren glared at him, and he glared right back. "Don't even think about hurting him!" Hao barked at Nichrome.

"Of course, Hao-Sama." Nichrome said. Nichrome stepped out of the door. "Is there anything I can do for you Hao-Sama?" he asked.

Hao looked him up and down. "Not at the moment." He said then dragged Ren into the building as he went in.

"Hao-Sama, is it wise to bring in a human lover." Nichrome said carefully, not wanting to invoke Hao's rage.

"I will do as I please Nichrome." Hao said sighing. "Come on Ren." He then continued to drag Ren threw the building. They went past many closed rooms, different types of music blared from behind each door.

"Where are we going?" Ren asked uncertainly. He wasn't so sure that agreeing to have dinner with Hao was such a good idea anymore, he did like Hao but the fact that most of the people that they passed looked at him like he was scum and their only wish was too eradicate him, he noticed that those people were Hao's allies in the shaman fights.

Hao stopped, turning and looking at him. "I have already promised that I won't let them hurt you." Hao lifted his hand; he caressed Ren's face fondly. "I swear if anyone even tries to harm you they will pay." Hao wore a very serious face. "They will pay dearly."

Ren stared at him. Hao continued to surprise him; this was one of the things that Ren found intrigued him about the older Asakura. Ren leaned forwards before he could top himself; he kissed Hao softly on the lips. Hao stared at him, Ren blushed madly. He didn't even know why he kissed him but he had to admit it wasn't bad. "Where were you planning on taking me?"

Hao smiled again. "This way." He continued to take Ren threw the building. They finally stopped again at a door that had an ornament of a flame on it. More music came from the room although it wasn't as loud as it was the other rooms. "What you see in this room you are not allowed to tell anyone else. If you do I would have to kill or torture you and believe me I really don't want to do that." Hao looked at Ren sadly. "And you can never tell my little brother about this. Got it?"

Ren hesitated a minute then nodded. Hao looked at him carefully, then took his hand and opened the door. Inside Ren felt sick; in one corner some people where torturing a human, in another people were selling drugs and contraband, in the middle was a stage with dancers, people were smoking all types of things which was the main reason for the sickening feeling. More people were dancing around the stage and drinking god only knows what, on the side was a bar selling nearly every alcoholic beverage, there were some tables scattered around the room. Flashing lights and loud music filled the room; however it gave the appearance of being a dark place despite the blinding lights.

When Hao entered some of the people cheered. Hao turned to Ren to see him coughing lightly. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked concerned, Ren nodded slightly. Hao wasn't convinced but didn't press the matter. He then took Ren to a table that was furthest away from the smoke, a woman came up to the table and asked Hao if they wanted anything. Hao said some type of food that Ren had never heard of before and the woman left. "If you're not okay we can leave if you want."

Ren smiled at him slightly. "I'll be fine." He lied.

Hao scowled. "Are you sure?" Ren smiled at him reassuringly. "Fine." The woman returned and the two started eating, to Ren's surprise it was quite good. After they finished Hao stood up and walked over to where Ren was sitting. "Do you want to dance?"

Ren looked down at the floor then nodded getting up. When they reached the dance floor a man walked up them. "Hao-Sama we have the man you wanted." He said to Hao, Ren could just about hear what he said.

Hao smiled menacingly. "Excellent. Where is he?"

"He's in that room." He said pointing to one of the doors that were in the room. "Some of my men are in there with him. Do you want to see him Hao-Sama?"

Hao looked over at Ren. "I need to see to this man Ren. But I don't want to leave you alone in here, you don't have a problem with coming with us do you?" Ren also didn't want to be left alone in a stage club so shook his head instantly, although he dreaded going with him. If he knew Hao then what he was going to see next was not going to be pleasant.

The man looked slightly surprised. "Hao-Sama is it wise to bring him with us?" He asked, eyeing Ren.

"I am going to bring him and if you have a problem with it you will answer to me." Hao spat at him. He grabbed Ren's hand and walked over to the door the man had allocated. The man fallowed him loyally. "Open the door!" He sneered. Ren stared at Hao; he was scared of the pyromaniac at this point. Hao sensed his fear then softened looking at him lovingly. "Don't be afraid of me, I wont hurt you." He cooed at Ren quietly. "I am just aggravated at him; it's nothing for you to worry about." Hao raised his hand and softly touched the Tao's cheek.

The man opened the door like he was told to. He then let Hao walk in with Ren in tow. Upon entry Ren saw a man tied to a chair in the middle of a plain room, a few of Hao's cronies were around the man; he recognised Nichrome and a few of Hao's other henchmen from the tournament.

Hao pulled Ren into a corner. "Stay here and don't do anything." He cautioned him. He kissed Ren briefly. "This is important, but if you want anything then just say my name and I come right over here. Okay?" Ren nodded.

Hao stepped away from Ren eyeing him briefly. He walked over to the man, "Where have you put it human?" he questioned him. Ren closed his eyes, he knew that if it involved humans then the Hao that he had grown to like would be pushed aside and the one that he loathed would come out.

The captured man started to speak. "I . . . I . . . don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb human I know that you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Hao sneered. Ren opened his eyes to see Hao very close to the man's face. "If you don't tell me what I want to know then you will regret it."

"Why do you call me human, boy?" The captured mans confidence grew, after all, all he could see was an impudent teenage boy with a gang. And all adults don't think that teenagers are that much of a threat. He had no idea that he was insulting one of the strongest people on the planet. "You are a human too. And you have no right to talk to me like I am lesser, didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders."

Everyone in the room, except the captured man and Hao that is, held their breath. No one ever spoke to Hao like that and got away with it. Even Ren doubted that he could get away with it. Hao stood up straight and turned his back on the man, he closed his eyes trying to contain his rage. "You are very lucky that I need you for information." He said threateningly. "However no one insults me in such a way." Fire erupted from the ground; it encased the man but didn't touch him, gradually the flames died down.

A very scared looking man was left sitting on the chair. "That isn't possible." He said in a would-be-calm voice. "It was just some sort of allusion."

"It was very real." Hao said. "You have no idea who you are dealing with human. So I think I should show you." He turned to face Nichrome. "Show him."

Nichrome stepped in front of the man; he used spirit control and a scorpion's tail appeared behind him. He attacked the man in one swoop the man cried out in pain; however the tail soon darted in Ren's direction and hit his shoulder causing pain to engulf him. Ren screamed and fell to the ground, hitting his head leaving him unconscious.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: I know that I'm really bad at updating. I also know that I promised you a dedicated fanfic, so I am dedicating my Ren yaoi fanfic to you. However he really want the one I promised, I will write it, I have actually done some of it but its not really funny, it's just stupid. If you are okay with me dedicating my one-shot stories one to you then all reviewers for this one get the ones they want first.

I am trying to get the point across that Hao isn't that bad. Has it worked?

Yoh and Horo have both had their chance to woo Ren and I have to say, they haven't done that well, so I decided to give Hao a chance, I think he's doing alright.

Please don't hurt me for the ending. **REVIEW!**


	8. Will you be mine?

SM: I really have nothing to say except, I don't own Shaman King and please REVIEW! R&R. Oh yeah, and Hao's a little OOC, and at some points Ren may be is too --;

* * *

At Fire central

* * *

As Ren fell unconscious on the floor Hao rushed over to him. "REN!" he screamed out in anger and concern. He knelt on the floor next to the small boy; he placed his hand on his head gently seeing if his head was hot. He moved his hand from Ren's head to his shoulder. Blood was clearly visible, Hao focused his energy into Ren, the gash on his shoulder healed slightly but he wasn't able to fix it completely because he wasn't very good at healing. 

Hao stood up shaking with rage. How dare anyone harm Ren! "Nichrome!" He cried out. The said boy cringed as the enraged boy approached him. "What did you do that for?"

Nichrome was frozen momentarily from fear, when he recovered he answered. "It was an accident Hao-Sama. I didn't mean to harm him, honestly." He said cowering.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hao said angrily. "I know that you hate Ren because he killed your brother. I know that you want him dead." He turned his head so he could see Ren lying on the floor. "You have deliberately disobeyed me! I told you not to harm him!"

"I really didn't mean to cause him harm. I lost control." Nichrome tried to escape his fate. "Please believe me Hao-Sama!" He begged.

A small groan was heard from the corner. Hao ran over to Ren as he was waking up. "Are you alright Ren?" Hao asked hurriedly. It took Ren a while to remember where he was, and to switch his mind into understanding Japanese. He sat up slowly then flinched as he felt a stab of pain in his injured shoulder and his hurt head.

A laugh echoed threw the room. Hao turned to see the captured man laughing, he was covered in blood from where Nichrome had stuck him, yet he found humour in something. "So the little tough boy is gay? How am I supposed to be scared of a gay boy? I bet if his little boyfriend ever got killed he would fall. When I get free I will see if my theory his right." He laughed again. "I will destroy your useless, ugly boyfriend in the most horrible way imaginable. And even if you kill me, my associates will get you and your gay boy."

Hao growled at him. "How useful is he really?" Hao asked. He didn't know why the human had suddenly gained confidence, but he didn't like it, he was threatening Ren. "Do we really need him to be alive?"

"Yes, Hao-Sama. He needs to be alive and he is very useful." A henchman said.

"Pity." Hao said. Hao then turned his attention to Nichrome again. "I have yet to decide what to do with you, but I can assure you that whatever it will be you will not like it." He looked down at Ren, he noticed the pale look. "Knock that annoying human out or something. I'm going to take Ren to my room." He lifted Ren up, too weak to protest Ren let him carry him bridal style. "If something important happens and I need to be disturbed I will be in my room."

Hao carried him out threw a different door that led to a hall way that was completely deprived of noise. The hall led to a small chamber that had two doors, Hao went threw one of them. Ren knew straight away that it was the bedroom, mainly because there was a bed, the room was red and nearly everything had flames painted on it. Hao walked over to the bed and gently placed Ren on it. He then pulled a chair, from a dresser, up to the bed and sat down on it surveying Ren carefully.

"How do you feel?" Hao asked with concern evident in his voice.

Ren lifted his hand up to his head. "My head hurts and my shoulders throbbing." He groaned.

Hao nodded. "I tried to heal your shoulder but I wasn't able to do a very good job." Hao lowered his head in defeat.

"Really? You did that for me?" Ren said in disbelief. "Thank you. You didn't have to, I've had worse injuries."

Hao looked at him carefully. "I know you've had worse. I just had to do anything I could. I love you." Hao stood up and turned from him. "You can stay here the night. I doubt it's a good idea for you to go back to Yoh's in your condition. They will probably think that I did it and I don't think that the best thing for you to do when you're hurt is having to deal with that Sharok." Hao laughed slightly.

Ren nodded. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll be on the floor." Hao said carelessly.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Ren blushed madly. "That is if you promise to behave."

Hao grinned. "Really?" He asked, as Ren nodded Hao jumped onto the bed next to his love. Ren sighed in exhaustion. Hao yawned. "Night love." He murmured before he fell asleep.

Ren smiled slightly. He did like being around Hao, the Asakura was full of mysteries and he wanted to know all of them. He gradually fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hao walked down the corridor lazily. He had left Ren in bed, he had used his energy to make it so that the Tao would stay asleep until he returned; he didn't want Ren to be sacred in a strange room without anyone. Not very many people knew it but when Asakura Hao fell in love it was for good, he took love very seriously. And he was in love with Tao Ren, but he still didn't know why.

During the tournament he knew he was in love with the Tao. When he had first met him at the airport he knew it. It was like love at first sight, even though he didn't believe in such things. He knew that Ren didn't feel the same way towards him but he had to keep trying, it gave him hope that maybe one day he might win the Tao over and be truly happy. He knew that all he needed to be happy was Ren; he would even stop trying to destroy all humans if he had Ren.

He reached the room he had been in the previous day and saw the man still tied to the chair, unconscious. He grinned evilly; Nichrome was the only other one in the room. As soon as he entered Nichrome walked over to him. "Hao-Sama, why do you care so much for that Tao kid?" He asked angrily.

"Because I do!"

"But he is a human lover. He will poison your mind and make you believe that humans and shamans can live in peace!" Nichrome said angered, he hated Tao Ren and wanted him to pay dearly for what he did. "Humans kill the planet and Tao Ren is as bad as them!"

A sharp stinging pain shot threw Nichrome's cheek. Hao lowered his hand slowly. "No one is to say a bad word against _my_ Ren!" Hao hissed at the council member. "And if you ever hurt him again you will pay dearly." Nichrome growled slightly, Hao heard this and gave him another sharp blow to his other cheek. "Do I make myself clear!"

Nichrome lowered his head, both of his cheeks throbbing. "Yes Hao-Sama, perfectly clear." Nichrome slowly raised his head again to see Hao approach the human. "Hao-Sama, what do you plan on doing?"

"I will get the information I need, and then rid the world of this annoying human." Hao said kneeling in front of the man. His hand glowed red and he slowly moved it to the forehead. He pressed his figures into the man's head, a red light shined strongly as he observed the information he needed. After a few seconds Hao removed his hand and fell to the floor. He knew that this way of extracting the information he needed would use most of his energy, that's why he started out using the more well known methods of getting what he needed. However when he threatened Ren's life he wasn't willing to let him live for much longer. He raised his hand again, this time to kill him.

Nichrome saw this move and grabbed hold of Hao's arm. "Hao-Sama we need him alive." He said firmly. "I am sorry say that I cannot allow you to destroy this human."

Hao wrenched his arm out of the other boys grasp. "I will do as I please."

"But . . . Hao-Sama, if he is killed his accomplices will know that we did it and then it will not be very good for us." Nichrome said uncertainly.

Hao glared at Nichrome, then turned his glare to the human. He turned his back on both of them exiting the room. He walked back to his bedroom, when he entered Ren woke up. "Morning, Ren." Hao said walking over to great his love.

Ren blinked at him a minute then got out of the bed and over to Hao. He lent up when he reached Hao, he kissed him gently. "We should go back." He said softly, he was close to Hao but he didn't care. He had grown to feel for Hao because he felt like he understood him.

It felt good for them both. As Hao looked down at Ren, his eyes softened. He loved that Ren felt like he could be close to him without fear, but he didn't know how long it would last. Would Ren act like nothing had happened when they got back? Will Ren show affections for Yoh or Horo, or worst yet even Shark? "Ren, do you want to go out with me?" He said slowly, unsure how the Tao would react.

Ren took at step back. "I don't know." He wanted to be near Hao but that would mean hurting Yoh and Horo. He had shown more affection towards Hao in two days then he had to either of the others since he met them. True he had hugged and kissed Yoh before but Yoh had asked for it and Hao hadn't. He looked at Hao again and his face fell; Hao looked slightly hurt, he didn't want Hao to be sad because of him, he cared about him too much to let himself cause Hao any pain. "Okay."

"What do you mean okay?" Hao said hopefully. "Do you mean that you'll go out with me?" Ren nodded. "You mean that you'll be my boyfriend?"

Ren pulled himself closer to Hao, linking his arms around his neck. "Yes. I want to be your boyfriend." He said. "But that doesn't mean that I love you, I honestly don't know if I love anyone. However I do know that I want to be with you."

Hao leaned down; he kissed Ren's cheek softly. "That's all I want too." He pulled himself up, moving his arms around Ren's waist. "Does that mean I can tell the others to stay away from my boyfriend?"

Ren placed his head by Hao's neck, he felt peaceful in his position. "Sure, just don't go overboard." He laughed.

Hao sucked in the feeling of having Ren close to him then pulled back slightly. "We do have to go." Hao said reluctantly. "The others would be worrying and I have a feeling that the sooner you leave this place the better. I think Nichrome may be scheming."

A small nod and they both realised each other from their embrace. Hao took hold of Ren's hand, they walked down the hall until they reached the room the man was in. Nichrome stood facing them, he was about to say something when Hao raised his free hand to stop him. They both walked into the other room which was slightly more subdued then before. They exited that one and walked down yet another hall until they finally left the building; from there they simply went to Yoh's house.

Once they entered the residence two frantic boys greeted them. "Are you alright?" Horo practically screamed. "Where were you?" Yoh asked. Shark walked up and was about to jump Ren when Hao stepped in front of him.

"If you touch _my_ Ren then you will pay." Hao said menacingly. He heard Ren sigh behind him, Ren knew perfectly well that when he agreed to go out with Hao that the pyro would be possessive. But he didn't care.

"WHAT?" They cried out. "He isn't yours!"

"Well he is _my_ boyfriend."

Ren walked up right behind Hao and draped his arms over his shoulders. "Hao, my shoulder slightly. Can you kiss it better?" he said laughing at the stunned faces of the other boys.

Hao turned around grinning madly. "Of course love." He said loudly. He placed a hand on Ren's cheek caressing it lovingly. He leaned in kissing him sweetly. His other hand touched Ren's wounded shoulder and stroked it carefully.

Everyone stared at them as Hao moved away from the Chinese shaman. "Let's go upstairs Hao." Ren said softly. "I think it's best to let the others think things through."

Ren took hold of Hao's hand and led him upstairs to his room. Ren sat down on his bed. "My shoulder feels tight." He whined slightly.

Hao sat behind him on the bed and massaged his shoulder softly so as not to cause the boy any more pain. "Relax." He murmured into Ren's ear, his hot breath causing Ren to shiver.

* * *

At lunch time they went downstairs, Ren had loosened up a lot and his shoulder wasn't hurting now. However it was still cut and Hao had a put a bandage on it after it had started bleeding because when he gave Ren the massage he accidentally opened it. Ren kept on telling him that it wasn't his fault but he just blamed himself more.

When they reached the ground floor Yoh and Horo appeared, looking at Ren sadly but they glared at Hao. The phone rang suddenly, Horo went to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hi Horo_._" _Lyserg's voice answered.

"Hi Lyserg. What is it?"

"_I just phoned to tell you that me and Manta are taking a flight back tonight, so we'll be home tomorrow_. _I can't talk long so bye_._"_

"Bye." Horo said, then heard that Lyserg had disconnected. "Weird boy." He put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Ren said carelessly.

Horo turned to him. "It was Lyserg. He and Manta are going to be back tomorrow." He sighed. "What are we going to say when they see Shark?"

"What are we going to do with Shark full stop?" Yoh said tensely.

Hao looked down at Ren; he wrapped his arms around the small boy protectively. "If he so much as touches Ren again then I don't think there will be a problem because he will be no more."

Ren smiled up at his boyfriend. "We could tell them that Shark's a relative of Horo's. After all he is a part of him."

They all nodded it shouldn't be hard to convince them. When they went into the kitchen they found Shark sat on the counter glaring at them all. He jumped of the counter and walked out, when he passed Hao he whispered to him menacingly. "You will pay for touching _my_ Ren. Ren is and always will be mine. I will kill you for this if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! 

I thought that after what happened Ren would agree to go out with Hao. He said that it didn't mean that he loved Hao, so please YohRen and HoroRen fans don't kill me.

Out of curiosity are there any SharkRen fans out there. Or even a simple Shark fans. If you are one, which I doubt, please tell me. I think that I should go more in-depth with Shark; I haven't really explained my dear Sharok very much.

Shark: Don't call me dear! FEAR ME!

SM: But you're so cute and cuddlely.

Shark: I am not cute or cuddlely. I am evil!

SM: **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
